


Praise Him

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel of the Lord!Castiel, Biblical References, Blasphemous!Dean, Blasphemy, Body Worship, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Come Sharing, Dean Winchester Cries During Sex, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs Love, Dean Winchester is Loved, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I need these two assholes to be together, LIKE YESTERDAY, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quote: He's in love with humanity (Supernatural), Quote: I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. (Supernatural), Screw you God, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, True Love, porn with love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: With love like faith, Dean gives worship at the shrine that is Castiel...





	Praise Him

**Author's Note:**

> Blasphemous smut with feelings--my Kryptonite.

Dean shows thanks in lascivious licks of taut flesh. He pays homage with long sucks and a sharp grazing of teeth, with blunt fingernails digging deep into tanned and unbreakable skin, into sharp hip bones and jaw. He prays loudly, by means of his lust-swollen mouth, bobbing and weaving, coaxing gasps with a warm and swirling, skilled tongue.

 

Avidly tasting the forbidden fruit with lashings of the third Deadly Sin.

 

Dean gives silent praise to The Absent Almighty, for creating this wondrous being…and he gives _everything_ else to the angel.

 

A most powerful and terrifying soldier of Wrath caught somewhere between Heaven and Earth--and caught fast, then slow, between Dean's aching thighs. The hunter worships the Angel of Thursday--with his hard body and rambling valentines--for rebellion and for allegiance; for astonishing devotion and trust.

 

And for the angel's sheer, unearthly and breathtaking _beauty_.

 

God said _let there be light:_ and there _was_ light. Light that flared and flashed and exploded, burning out bulbs in a heavily warded bunker, so many years ago. At an awful and awesome time, where the past--and a heart--stopped for Dean.

 

 _He's the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition._ Maybe not far enough, if his rough moans are speaking for themselves...

 

Dean hopes to God that He can hear their wanton exclamations.

 

As they share breath and saliva and one mind, a traitorous moisture pricks at Dean's eyes, as his fallen-for-humanity angel moves inside of him now, deeper than an old sunken ship. He's filling Dean up with promise and pure bliss, and breaking him open with his own trembling terror and lust and serenity and... _love._

 

A love Dean didn't even know he could house.

 

A love shimmering like morning light on the Ocean's vast, opulent surface.

 

A love now returned having grown, having stretched its wings wide and expanded tenfold, becoming a true force of fucking wild nature.

 

A love that will _always_ be love.

 

A love that now can't look away, spilling from pure, blue lakes into lush, green meadows, as both angel and man spill their desire into and onto one another.

 

Dean’s climactic shouts are just more prayers, more praise:

 

Glory to you, Lord.

 

_And thanks be to Cas._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed this tiny bit of bedroom blasphemy...
> 
> Lucy : )


End file.
